


New Way Of Getting Info:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Five-O VR Cowgirls Info Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anger, Computers, Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Flirting, Friendship, General, Hacking, Hurt/Comfort, Infomation, Other, Pissed Off, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Virtual Reality, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: The Team goes to see a couple of friends of theirs for info, Are they successful?, This happens after Steve gets rescued in North Korea.*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Way Of Getting Info:

*Summary: The Team goes to see a couple of friends of theirs for info, Are they successful?, This happens after Steve gets rescued in North Korea.*

 

 

*Author's Note: This starts my series!!!!*

 

Kono Kalakaua, Lori Weston, Chin-Ho Kelly, Danny "Danno" Williams, & Steve McGarrett were doing research at their HQ, & they were hoping to catch Wo Fat, but so far, they had no luck, plus they had payback in mind for him, They were beyond pissed when they found Steve beaten, tortured, beyond recognition, & they want to make sure they never had to do that again. They saw how tired their friend & love one had become, through his experience in North Korea, & they don't want to see that again or his condition too. They all can hear Steve muttering curses, as he was doing his portion of the researching.

 

"Damn it !", Steve cursed screaming, as he hit his computer terminal hard, & the others rushed into his office, Kono asked, "How is it, Boss ?", as she & the others looked at him with concern, Steve managed to calm down, Lori put a hand on his shoulder, & gave it a gentle squeeze, "I can't stop shaking & I still can't find a thing on Wo Fat", he looked at his friends, love ones, & teammates with sad eyes, "Give yourself some time, Steve, You went through a hell of an ordeal", Lori said & Danny said in agreement, "Yeah, You are allowed to be human, Cut yourself some slack" & Chin ended with a serious tone, "Don't worry, Boss, We will find him, & everything on him, We will nail the bastard", that made Steve smile, & Kono got a thought into her mind, & said smiling with a mischief expression on her face, "I know just how we can do that, & the people who can help us", she ushered her love ones & teammates out of the HQ.

 

Cassie "Wiz" McKay & B.J. "Wildside" Parker were going over some stuff, & gathering info, when the Hawaii Five-O team came in, & they watched their favorite friends in action, Kono & Lori explained about their machine, & she said, "You are the human computer, & control what goes on", the others nodded. Then Lori continued with, "The only bad side effect is blowback, & you can end up scorching or burning a few brain cells", she indicated with a nod of her head at Wiz & Wildside, "They are the best of the whole island, They won't let anything happen to you or anyone that they care about", the team nodded & were spotted by the girls, & they went over to them.

 

"Well, If it isn't our friends & favorite public servants, How is it ?", Wiz asked with Wildside following behind, they greeted each other & Wiz & her friend turns to Danny, & Steve, & Wildside said in a flirty tone, "When are you two sexy men gonna rescue us from this place & our boring lives ?", Danny chuckles & said, "I bet you two beautiful women don't have boring lives, Soon as you are ready, we will leave", & Steve said smiling his trademark grin, "Yeah, Screw it, I know the best vacation & getaway spots", Everyone chuckled, & Wildside said, "What's the flavor for this month, Guys ?", Lori explains about Wo Fat, as she hands them their info on Wo Fat, & Kono & Chin explained who he was to the girls, "Can it be done ?", Danny asked, "Will you be able to find him ?", Steve said all business like, Wiz said smiling, "Are you kidding me ?, We are the best in our field". Wildside said, "I can outsmart any assholes, who try to mess with me", Danny said smiling, "I bet you can, Barbara Jean", Wildside said smiling, "Only you can get away with calling me that", & she went to the chair & machine, while everyone else took their positions.

 

Chin & Kono were backing Wiz up on nearby consoles, Lori, Steve, & Danny were on the monitors, Lori said to Wildside, "Don't worry, Girlfriend, We got your back all the way", The Other Five-O Members nodded in concurrence to what she is saying, Wildside barked out, "Launch !!!" & Wiz got everything going, Wildside navigated through the net with her right gloved hand, Wiz watched for a second, she turned to Chin & Kono, "Let's keep watch & watch her back", & she said to Lori, Danny, & Steve, "You are our eyes, Keep em peeled", The gang all said in unison, "You got it", & they focused on Wildside & her task.

 

Wildside said, "Nada on this level, I am gonna check the next level", with some hand movements, she got to where she wanted, she said, "This Dude is a major player, & a pain in the ass, I am going in", & she continued on her journey, she turned to Steve, "What do you want ? Business Transactions ? Appointments ?, Etc...", Steve said, "All of it", & suddenly, there was this beeping, "A Hot Posse at your six !", Lori & Danny exclaimed in unison, "Move it, Wildside!", Kono commanded, Chin added, "We are covering your ass", then out of nowhere, Wildside flew out of chair, as it blew a fuse, & so did the consoles, but not bad, They ran to check on her, to make sure that she is ok.

 

"Yeah, I am fine, But that bastard did not make me quit, he made me pissed off !!". she yelled, Steve & Danny both thought she has balls of steel for this type of work, & she got in her chair again, & everyone else got back into their positions, "LAUNCH!!", Wildside screamed & she went off like a bandit, "500 Megabyte, Full Bandwidth !", she exclaimed as she clapped her hands, & shot off even further. She handled Wo Fat's people like a pro, "Yeehaw !!, Those Idiots are eating my dust", & she suddenly made a fist, & drew it up, "Got !!", she said happily exclaiming, & threw the information at the consoles, & everyone was surprised by it, & when the team was ready to leave, The Five-O Team hugged them both, "You are the best, Thanks a lot, Guys", Lori said & Chin said, "I feel sorry for the next sucker who tangles with you", Kono said, "I want to try it out next time", Wiz & Wildside said in unison, "It's a promise", Danny said flirting, "How much is this gonna cost us ?". Steve said equally flirty, "Yeah, Your prices are high", Wildside said smiling, "Just dinner with the two hottest men in all of Hawaii", & Wiz said, "And an invitation to one of your fanous barbecues", The two men said in unison, "Deal", & they kissed the women on their cheeks. The Team left, & they noticed that Steve is happy for the first time since they brought him back, "Let's go hunting, Guys, It's Deer Season" he said with a smirk, & the other members followed their leader & went straight to work.

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
